Parents Lie
Parents Lie is the eleventh song of the musical, Freaky Friday and also the sixth song of the 2018 film adaptation. It is sung by Ellie (in Katherine's body). Synopsis While on a walk, Ellie tries to teach Fletcher that parents sometimes make mistakes. Unfortunately, this backfires, and Fletcher runs away. Lyrics Musical= Ellie: Parents lie It's sad, but true Mine lied to me Yours lies to you I lie to you We say there's no monster there under your bed, but who knows? It's not like we search And no one likes broccoli, we're all bad at flossing And everyone's sleeping in church And Buck the dog's not at a farm Buck is dead And Mom wasn't wrestling with Mike in their bed And Santa Claus... (spoken) Just forget what I said (sung) No, Santa's the shiz And Santa knows just how it is Oh, parents lie Because they can So, learn the truth My bright, young man They lie with words They lie with hugs Parents lie They lie like rugs And parents will tell you you're great and special and stuff When clearly, you're not They say that one day, you'll feel normal But that's not enough, it's not by a lot They'll hold you and tell you they love and they care But they lie when they tell you they'll always be there I know it's upsetting, but life isn't fair And parents die They tell you they won't, but they lie Oh, parents lie It's hard to hear It's hard to say It's true, I fear It's fine to cry It's sad, I know That parents lie But parents lie So come on, here we are (spoken) Let's go. |-|2018 remake= Ellie: Parents lie It's sad, but true Mine lied to me Yours lies to you I lie to you We say there's no monster There under your bed But who knows? It's not like we search And no one likes broccoli We're all bad at flossing And everyone's sleeping in church And Buck the dog's not at a farm Buck is dead And soda won’t kill you Despite what I said And magic kid Just forget what I said No magic is real But magic won’t help you conceal that Oh, parents lie Because they can So, learn the truth My bright, young man They lie with words They lie with hugs Parents lie They lie like rugs And parents will tell you You're great and special and stuff When clearly, you're not They say that one day You'll feel normal But that's not enough It's not by a lot They'll hold you and tell you They love and they care But they lie when they tell you They'll always be there I know it's upsetting But life isn't fair And parents die They tell you they won't, but they lie Oh, parents lie It's hard to hear It's hard to say It's true, I fear It's fine to cry It's sad, I know That parents lie But parents lie So come on Here we are (spoken) Let's go. Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Musical songs Category:Freaky Friday songs